A la rencontre de son destin
by Hydra Gundam-Chibimu
Summary: Tibet, 1732: Yuzuriha, six ans, au destin tout tracé, apprend une nouvelle qui va changer son existence... OS écrit pour un concours.


_Ce petit opus a obtenu le second prix au concours de nouvelles 2012 du forum GoldSaint Sanctuary qui vient de s'achever. _

_A la rencontre de son destin_

_Tibet, 1732_

Pour la cinquième fois en deux heures, Yuzuriha se piqua avec l'aiguille qui lui servait à faire de la tapisserie et étouffa un juron entre ses dents. Quelle perte de temps ! Pourquoi les femmes devaient-elles apprendre absolument ce genre de choses ? Sa mère lui avait toujours répété qu'une future épouse bien élevée se devait de savoir gérer une maison, coudre, faire de la tapisserie, broder, tenir une conversation correcte, élever les enfants sans parler du fait d'être discrète et honorable, mais elle se montrait fort peu intéressée par tout cela.

La petite fille de six ans repoussa les mèches blond foncé échappées de son catogan et coula un regard vers la vieille gouvernante qui brodait à côté d'elle. Jusqu'à son mariage, elle ne devrait pas la quitter afin qu'il n'y ait aucun doute sur sa réputation, aussi bien pour sa famille que pour celle de son futur mari. Car elle avait été fiancée dès le berceau au fils d'une des familles voisines, seulement âgé d'un an de plus qu'elle, comme c'était la tradition parmi les nobles familles issues de racines atlantes.

Comme beaucoup de filles de souche aristocratique, son avenir était déjà presque écrit : elle serait mariée à seize ans et elle savait qu'une partie de son trousseau était déjà prête. Comme le voulait la tradition, le montant de sa dot avait été âprement disputé et était constitué essentiellement de bijoux et de terres, mais le plus important serait que les deux domaines voisins seraient réunis en un seul pour devenir une entité encore plus puissante. Son lignage était l'un des plus importants de Jamir et possédait des terres et trois maisons, dont une résidence principale où ils vivaient ordinairement, autour de la pagode immémoriale, flambeau de la richesse culturelle résiduelle du peuple atlante.

Son regard bleu glissa vers la fenêtre pour regarder les montagnes perpétuellement enneigées. Elle n'aimait rien tant que se trouver dehors, cela lui permettait de ressentir un peu de liberté, mais elle n'en avait pas tellement l'occasion. Tous les matins, elle se rendait à la pagode de Jamir pour suivre les cours de maître Hakurei. Il enseignait à tous les enfants atlantes aussi bien le savoir ancestral de leur peuple que les techniques de combat et de défense, et Yuzuriha, si elle aimait apprendre, préférait encore plus la partie arts martiaux. Elle y était d'ailleurs assez douée et, plusieurs fois, son promis Shion avait mordu la poussière.

Du bruit se fit alors entendre dans les pièces du bas, et la fillette, sans que sa gouvernante puisse la retenir, courut voir ce dont il s'agissait. A travers le garde-corps en ferronnerie ouvragée qui courait le long de l'étage, elle reconnut les parents de Shion, accompagnés de leur fils et de maître Hakurei. Ils gagnèrent tous le salon principal.

Une voix derrière elle dit alors :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne leur va pas chez toi, cette fois ? »

Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de sa chambre, Tokusa, son frère cadet, la regardait de façon énigmatique. Ayant seulement un an de moins qu'elle, il était destiné à succéder à leur père en tant que chef de famille et il suivait avec elle les cours de maître Hakurei.

Il faisait référence à des critiques émises voici peu par la grand-mère maternelle de Shion, qui ne l'aimait pas et qui ne la trouvait pas assez bien élevée pour épouser son petit-fils. La vieille dame était venue l'observer tout un après-midi, donnant des sueurs froides à ses parents, et Tokusa l'avait immédiatement détestée. Il adorait sa sœur aînée et refusait qu'on la traitât ainsi.

« Arrête…», lui répondit-elle, « Ils ne viennent pas pour ça, le maître est avec eux… »

Elle le savait, ses pouvoirs le lui soufflaient, bien qu'ils ne fussent encore qu'en développement. Elle vit alors sa mère sortir du salon et se diriger vers l'escalier. Ne voulant pas être prise en faute, elle se releva et courut se remettre devant sa tapisserie sous le regard désapprobateur de sa gouvernante. Mais celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de la chapitrer, sa mère arrivait.

« Viens avec moi, Yuzuriha… », dit-elle seulement.

Dans un froissement de soie, elle la prit par la main. Toujours impeccablement mise, Asteria tenait que cela soit également le cas pour sa fille, dont elle remit en place la robe traditionnelle de laine fine rebrodée de fils de soie de couleurs vives et les cheveux blonds soigneusement brossés le matin même par la gouvernante et retenus au sommet de sa tête par une barrette en argent et par un ruban bleu en catogan sur sa nuque. Puis, satisfaite de l'apparence de sa progéniture, elle l'emmena avec elle jusqu'au salon où se trouvaient leurs hôtes ainsi que son père. Le noble Sakya observa de son regard bleu foncé sa fille un instant et tourna la tête vers Hakurei.

« Voici Yuzuriha, comme vous le désiriez, maître… »

Le regard brun-vert du vieux maître alla de Yuzuriha à Shion en silence, et les deux enfants, étonnés, échangèrent un regard.

Hakurei se tourna alors vers les parents de la fillette.

« Je sais que vous avez résolu de marier Yuzuriha et Shion dès qu'ils en auront l'âge, mais je dois vous demander d'y renoncer… »

Il se déplaça et posa une main sur l'épaule de Shion, dont le regard pourpre calme se tourna vers lui.

« Shion est destiné à devenir chevalier d'or du Bélier. J'en avais l'intuition jusque-là, à présent j'en suis sûr. Sa vie ne sera donc pas ici, il vivra au Sanctuaire d'Athéna quand il aura fini son entraînement et reçu son armure… »

Il fit une pause et acheva :

« Il y a aussi les capacités hors normes de Yuzuriha. Elle aussi est destinée à devenir une guerrière au service d'Athéna, ce qui implique alors qu'elle doive renonce à tout mariage… »

La petite fille regarda le charismatique maître atlante sans comprendre totalement ce qu'incluait ce qu'il venait de dire. Puis elle se tourna vers Shion mais le futur chevalier d'or affichait un air relativement serein vu qu'il savait déjà depuis la veille quel serait son nouveau destin.

Pour les parents, c'était l'effondrement de tout ce qu'ils avaient tissé patiemment depuis que leurs enfants respectifs étaient venus au monde. Il y eut un long moment de silence et la mère de Yuzuriha prit la parole.

« Mais…ma petite fille ne peut pas devenir une guerrière, c'est impossible… »

Hakurei acquiesça lentement.

« Je ne me trompe pas, c'est bien sa destinée… »

Pour Asteria, imaginer sa fille en combattante, savoir qu'elle risquerait des graves blessures voire la mort était au dessus de ses forces. Elle vacilla mais parvint à rester debout par un effort de volonté alors que son mari la retenait. Sakya aussi avait pâli, comprenant tout ce que cela impliquait. Il y avait un passé guerrier dans la famille, oui, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était sa fille qui en avait hérité. Comment imaginer la fine et gracile Yuzuriha en guerrière impitoyable ? Il ne le pouvait pas non plus…

En face d'eux, la mère de Shion, Amrita, était tout aussi pâle. Elle savait depuis la veille quel brillant destin attendait sa progéniture, mais elle ne parvenait toujours pas à l'admettre. Comment accepter facilement le fait que son fils unique allait devoir devenir un combattant et peut-être donner sa vie pour une déesse grecque ? Son mari, Agenor, la tenait par le bras de peur qu'elle ne choie, mais, même s'il donnait l'impression d'être calme et serein, il était encore très confus vis-à-vis de la nouvelle situation de son fils.

Hakurei se tourna alors vers les enfants :

« Je dois parler à vos parents, sortez, s'il vous plaît… »

Conditionnés à lui obéir, les deux petits sortirent sans demander leur reste et allèrent s'asseoir dans le petit jardin qui jouxtait la maison. Yuzuriha l'observa de la tête aux pieds comme si elle ne le connaissait pas mais Shion, gêné, finit par dire.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça… »

La fillette avait l'intuition que son ami avait changé, qu'il possédait à présent quelque chose de plus, même si elle était trop petite pour l'expliquer.

« Alors nous allons devenir des guerriers tous les deux ? », questionna-t-elle.

Shion hocha la tête.

« Oui, c'est ce que maître Hakurei a dit… »

Le regard bleu de Yuzuriha se perdit dans le vague.

« Alors je ne serai plus obligée d'apprendre à devenir une bonne épouse, puisque je ne pourrai plus me marier… »

Puis elle se tourna vers Shion et croisa son regard pourpre alors qu'elle souriait.

« Mais je deviendrai une guerrière très puissante et je combattrai avec toi ! »

Elle savait que ça serait difficile, qu'elle devrait souffrir et se blesser beaucoup pour y arriver, mais cela ne lui faisait pas peur. Etrangement, Yuzuriha se sentait sereine, comme si elle se rendait confusément compte que son destin venait de la mettre à sa véritable place.

Mais, à côté d'elle, Shion regardait fixement en face de lui. Il avait l'air perturbé et elle le comprit instinctivement. Alors elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Une lueur passa dans les yeux pourpres du petit garçon et il la regarda avec étonnement.

« Même si on ne se marie pas, on restera ensemble… », dit-elle en souriant.

Il lui rendit son sourire. Finalement, vu ainsi, cela ne lui déplaisait pas de s'entraîner avec elle, voire même pas du tout. Elle était quasiment comme une sœur pour lui, ils avaient été presque été élevés ensemble et cela ne l'étonnait guère qu'elle soit comme lui, destinée à combattre.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et dit gravement :

« Je ne voudrais pas que tu meures…jure-moi que tu feras attention… »

Yuzuriha eut un mouvement de la tête qui fit voler ses cheveux.

« Mourir, moi ? Peuh… »

Elle le dit d'une façon si comique que le petit garçon éclata de rire. Mais ce moment de complicité fut interrompu.

« Oh, mademoiselle ! »

C'était sa gouvernante, qui l'avait entendue dans le jardin et avait accouru pour découvrir avec effarement qu'elle s'y trouvait seule avec son promis, au mépris de toutes les convenances. Shion la reconnut et, se sentant pris en faute, il se leva, mais Yuzuriha secoua la tête, mécontente de cette interruption.

« Je vais être une guerrière, donc j'ai le droit d'être là avec lui, sans vous ! », dit-elle péremptoirement, debout elle aussi, les mains sur les hanches.

L'algarade aurait probablement dégénéré si la mère de Yuzuriha n'était pas arrivée, amenant avec elle son mari, les parents de Shion et Hakurei. Le maître s'approcha de la fillette.

« Être une future guerrière ne te dispense pas du plus élémentaire respect et de la plus élémentaire courtoisie… », dit froidement le vieil atlante à l'enfant.

La fillette se tut, mais elle ne baissa toutefois pas le regard comme il lui avait été appris pendant toutes ces années.

« Excusez-moi… », dit-elle à l'intention d'Hakurei tout autant que de sa gouvernante.

Dans l'encoignure de la porte, Tokusa avait entendu tout cela, et il avait compris ce que cela sous-entendait. Ses poings se serrèrent et il s'enfuit. Il ne voulait pas que sa sœur devienne une guerrière, qu'elle soit blessée ou pire encore ! Il se jura de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que cela n'arrive jamais…

Hakurei et la famille de Shion se retirèrent, et Yuzuriha resta seule avec ses parents encore sous le choc. La fillette, consciente du malaise ambiant, dit alors d'une toute petite voix :

« Ce n'est pas ma faute… »

Elle avait des larmes dans les yeux et se retenait courageusement de se mettre à pleurer. Elle avait l'impression que, loin de rendre fiers ses parents, l'annonce du maître les avait déçus.

Sakya s'agenouilla devant sa fille et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Non, Yuzuriha, ce n'est pas ta faute, personne ne l'a dit. Tu sais, il est arrivé plusieurs fois dans le passé que des femmes de notre famille deviennent des guerrières, ce n'est pas déshonorant, au contraire. Nous ne nous y attendions pas, c'est tout… »

Sa mère s'approcha ensuite.

« J'ai seulement peur que tu sois blessée ou pire encore… »

La fillette regarda tour à tour ses parents, puis leur dit :

« Je sais que je vais souffrir beaucoup, mais j'y arriverai. Maître Hakurei sera fier de moi, et notre famille aussi… »

Cette crâne affirmation ramena un sourire encore vacillant sur le visage des parents et Sakya dit :

« Et ce jour-là, nous serons fiers de toi… »

**FIN**


End file.
